


Days of Youth, Dreams of Destiny

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 4, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Young Love, at least in terms of timeline, preconfession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi contemplates the future and his hope that a certain bed-headed captain will still be a feature in his.





	Days of Youth, Dreams of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2019, Day 4: Professional Sports / Professional Careers

The sun hangs low on the horizon, kissing the edge of the world as it turns, giving the illusion of it sinking, drawing out the night. Daichi lets out a long breath. He’s tired and sweaty and really should be getting up to shower. The dinner hall is always a chaotic mess with so many ravenous males to feed. But he’s enjoying the relative peace, the sound of cicadas and the distance murmur of excited voices echoing out from the gym behind him. 

“So here you are, Suga-chan was looking for you.” 

Daichi turns his head to watch as Kuroo takes a seat beside him. He’s close, but Daichi finds himself wishing he were just a little closer. It’s a thought that’s been plaguing him more and more, increasing in frequency the nearer they draw to the end of their camp. 

It’s a thought he needs to put away. He doesn’t have time for dalliances of any kind, particularly romantic ones; especially with a rival captain. With  _ the _ rival captain, if he’s honest. Maybe that’s part of what draws them inexplicably closer, despite the difference of their skills and the distance of their homes. Daichi wonders if, somehow, they’ve always been destined to meet. 

He wonders how many times after this, after Nationals (because they  _ are _ going to Nationals, both of them damn it) they’ll meet again. It may be never. He hopes that’s not the case. 

“What’s got you so contemplative?” Kuroo asks, tearing Daichi away from his thoughts. 

Embarrassed at being caught in a daydream, Daichi blurts out, “What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Kuroo blinks at him in surprise, clearly unprepared for the question. Daichi was unprepared to ask it but that’s beside the point. 

Then Kuroo barks out his hideous laugh, throwing his head back for good measure and Daichi scowls, adding with a bit of heat, “Assuming you actually manage to grow up, that is.” 

Kuroo continues to snicker but he does quiet down, his shoulders still shaking with mirth. “Sorry, Sawamura. Didn't expect you to be the philosophical type.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi snaps. “I may be from ‘the country’ but I’m not stupid, Kuroo.” He scowls at the horizon, just catching the last glow of the sun before it snuffs out the full dark begins to descend, blessed coolness giving some relief to his overheated skin. 

“Just teasing, Sawamura,” Kuroo says and his voice is close enough to catch Daichi off guard. When had he moved? 

Daichi sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, you’re good at that.” 

Silence falls between them again. Daichi really should move, get up and take that shower, get food before he passes out. He’s just about to stand to do so when Kuroo’s voice holds him in place. “A scientist. Or maybe a doctor.” 

Daichi turns his head to look at him, curiosity in his eyes. “Really? I thought for sure you’d try to go pro.” 

Kuroo shrugs, his eyes still fixed ahead of him. “I’m good, but not that good. I mean, if I get scouted, awesome, but Bokuto is more likely to earn a spot on the National team than I am.”

“You could do it,” Daichi says firmly. 

Kuroo looks at him then, a half smirk on his face. “Careful, stroke my ego too hard and I’ll start getting addicted.” 

Daichi finds he doesn’t mind knowing Kuroo could get addicted to him. Dangerous thinking, that. 

“How about you? What do you wanna do when you’re more grown up than you already are?” 

Daichi snorts, shaking his head. “Uh, assuming I can actually get into and afford university? Probably something to do with sports, maybe physical therapy or something.” He shrugs. “I could always coach. Don’t need a degree for that.” 

“Doesn’t pay much,” Kuroo replies. 

“Money’s not everything,” Daichi chuckles. 

“True, but it certainly helps.” He pauses, then adds, “Course you could always find a sugar mama.” Daichi’s face betrays his shock, his mouth falling open to retort but anything he was going to say is snuffed out when Kuroo adds, eyes boring into his, “Or sugar daddy. Depending on your preferences.” 

Daichi’s probably mistaken, he most certainly hopes he is, but for a brief moment, Kuroo’s expression makes it seem as though  _ he _ would like to be that… for Daichi. 

“I take it back, there’s no doubt. You will never grow up,” Daichi says with a laugh to cover his nerves.  

Kuroo chuckles. “Au contraire, my dear Sawamura. I’m gonna grow up. I’m gonna work hard and someday,” their eyes meet again, “I’ll impress you with how far I’ve come.” 

Daichi grins, extending his hand. “It’s a deal.” 

They shake on it, two teenagers with the world spread before their feet and the hopefulness of youth in their hearts. 


End file.
